pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (The Ultimate Totally Adventures of Looney Incredible Style) - Trailers/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Cartoon Character Family are Eating) *Jane Mancini: So, how was the first day of school? *Donna Silenter: It was fine, I guess. *Treat Heart Pig (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Linda Belcher: Did you guys pick up on that? *Rosariki: Sure did. *Proud Heart Cat: Something's wrong. *Linda Belcher: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Jane Mancini Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Jane Mancini Clears her Throat Louder) *George Wilson: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Stan Marsh: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *George Wilson: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Linda Belcher: Signal him again. *Michael Mancini: Ah, so, Donna, how was school? *Yin: Seriously? *Linda Belcher: You've gotta be kidding me! *Slappy Squirrel: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(The Ultimate Totally Adventures of Looney Incredible Productions) *(Swift Heart Rabbit Touches a Button) *Donna Silenter: School was great, all right? *Daffy Duck: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Jane Mancini: Donna, is everything okay? *(Donna Silenter Scoffs) *Stan Marsh: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *George Wilson: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Stan Marsh: No! Not the foot! *Michael Mancini: Donna, I do not like this new attitude. *Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Daffy Duck: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Bright Heart Raccoon Punches Daffy Duck and Hits a Button) *Donna Silenter: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Stan Marsh: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *George Wilson: Take it to deaf con 2. *Stan Marsh: Deaf con 2. *Michael Mancini: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Bright Heart Raccoon: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Donna Silenter: Yeah, well, well-- *George Wilson: Prepare the foot! *Stan Marsh: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Stan Marsh: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Michael Mancini and Donna Silenter Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Bright Heart Raccoon Screams) *Donna Silenter: Just shut up! *George Wilson: Fire! *Michael Mancini: That's it. Go to your room. *Stan Marsh: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *George Wilson: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Linda Belcher: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Up (The Ultimate Totally Adventures of Looney Incredible Style), Cartoon Character Story 3 (The Ultimate Totally Adventures of Looney Incredible Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (The Ultimate Totally Adventures of Looney Incredible Style)... *(Slappy Squirrel Pushes a Button) *Thomas O'Malley: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (The Ultimate Totally Adventures of Looney Incredible Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Jane Mancini: So, Donna, how was the first day of school? *Donna Silenter: Fine, I guess. *Linda Belcher: Did you guys pick up on that? *Rosariki: Sure did. *Proud Heart Cat: Something's wrong. *Linda Belcher: Signal the husband. *Jane Mancini: (Clear throat) *George Wilson: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Stan Marsh: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *George Wilson: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Treat Heart Pig: I'm Treat Heart Pig. This is Romantic Heart Skunk. That's Bright Heart Raccoon. *Bright Heart Raccoon: What? *Treat Heart Pig: This is Swift Heart Rabbit. And that's Daffy Duck. *Daffy Duck: (Screaming) *Treat Heart Pig: We're Donna's emotions. These are Donna's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Romantic Heart Skunk: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Treat Heart Pig: What happened? Romantic Heart! *Daffy Duck: She did something to the memory! *Jane Mancini: Is everything okay? *Donna Silenter: I dunno. *Daffy Duck: Change it back, Yellow Pig! *Treat Heart Pig: I'm trying! *Romantic Heart Skunk: Treat Heart, no! Please! *Treat Heart Pig: Let it go! *Daffy Duck: The core memories! *Treat Heart Pig: No, no, no, no! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Can I say that curse word now? *Swift Heart Rabbit: What do we do now? *Daffy Duck: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Swift Heart Rabbit: We have a major problem. *Daffy Duck: Oh, I wish Treat Heart was here. *Treat Heart Pig: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Romantic Heart Skunk: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Treat Heart Pig: Think positive! *Romantic Heart Skunk: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Daffy Duck: What was that? Was it a bear? *Swift Heart Rabbit: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Bright Heart Raccoon: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Treat Heart Pig: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? CheeTree! She's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Up (The Ultimate Totally Adventures of Looney Incredible Style), Cartoon Characters, Inc. (The Ultimate Totally Adventures of Looney Incredible Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (The Ultimate Totally Adventures of Looney Incredible)) *Treat Heart Pig: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Swift Heart Rabbit: It's broccoli! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Caractacus P. Doom: Who's the birthday girl? *Donna Silenter: (Yells) *Daffy Duck: Brain freeze! *Treat Heart Pig: Hang on! Donna, here we come! Category:The Ultimate Totally Adventures of Looney Incredible Category:The Ultimate Totally Adventures of Looney Incredible's Transcripts Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Inside Out Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts